Kingdom Hearts: Fragmented Hearts
by Vesperia 3501
Summary: He was betrayed by his closest friend. Now in the depths of darkness he gets another chance to make things right. Will he give into the darkness within and take his revenge or will he take back his heart?


Kingdom Hearts: Fragmented Heart

Prolog: Into the Depths

"_How long has it been? How long have I been floating here in the darkness?"_

Thought a young man with spiky brown hair. His outfit, torn and covered in dried blood, a massive hole in his chest right where his heart used to be.

"_He betrayed me, he took her from me. Kairi"_

They had just defeated Xemnas and slew the small army of Dusk's that had attacked them. Riku had collapsed so he decided to help carry him. But it was all a trick, in a split second Way to the Dawn had stabbed his chest. His heart escaped, being absorbed into the darkness of the abyss around them. As he began to fade away Riku began laughing, bragging how he wasn't needed anymore.

"Your right _ I've been hanging out in darkness too long. Now its your turn. Don't worry I'll take good care of Kairi for you"

_As he floated here, he began to see visions, memories of what had once been. Memories he kept trying to hang onto despite the loss of his heart._

"My Friends are my Power!"

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other"

"Where ever we are, our hearts will us together again"

"For your light? Don't lose sight of it"

"Don't ever forget where ever you go I'm always with you"

_These visions, they brought anger, rage, despair. These emotions flowed through him and began to get reactions from the darkness around him. Suddenly he had stopped floating, his body coming to rest as he finally opened his dull blue eyes._

"_Its just like home..."_

Indeed it was. A shore stretching as far as the eye could see. A vast dark blue ocean right in front of him, a massive glowing moon far off in the distance. It was beautiful but he no longer cared, he couldn't understand those emotions any longer, just like a Nobody.

"_**Your heart has been greatly damaged"**_

He heard from all around. Around his body dark portals began to open, black as night creatures with glowing green eyes emerged, they surrounded him but he showed no fear.

"_Pure Blooded Heartless, Neo Shadows"_

He thought as they drew closer. Instantly he tried to call upon the keyblade, only to remember it was in his heart which he no longer possessed.

"_**Interesting warrior of light. Even now you try to call upon the keyblade despite losing your heart"**_

From the vast darkness around him emerged an older teenager. Short silver spiked hair, yellow glowing eyes, and a strange attire he had never seen before. In his hand a strange black colored keyblade that glowed with unholy light.

"_**BEGONE!"**_

Instantly the Neo Shadows fled. As the elder teen walked forward his yellow eyes widened as he took in the young teen before him.

"_**You look a lot like him"**_

He voiced as he brushed a lock of his hair from his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The younger teen asked.

"_**Different yet the same. Interesting, quite interesting. Perhaps a replica? No more like a false replica of HIS heart"**_

The elder teen voiced as he circled him, taking in his entire appearance. He smiled as he noticed the younger teen showed no reaction to the vast darkness around him.

"_**A mere shell with some lingering memory. I have seen this before with that fool Terra"**_

He muttered as he came back to the front of the younger teen.

"_**Tell me. Your body submits, your heart succumbs, so why does your mind resist?"**_

He spoke, interested in what the younger teens answer was.

"Because I have to, I have to keep my promise"

The elder teen began laughing, an evil laughter that echoed throughout the realm of darkness.

"_**A promise capable of holding together a fragmented chain of memories? Most interesting, you'll be perfect"**_

He lifted his keyblade and stabbed himself in the chest. Instantly a glowing sphere, his heart emerged and flew high into the air.

"_**A chance to make dreams anew, your empty vessel shall be mine and together we shall see what lies beyond the keyblade war!"**_

The heart flew high into the sky before dive bombing straight at the younger teen, slamming into his chest causing a massive explosion. The elder teen vanished, disappearing into twinkle of lights. When the dust and smoke cleared the younger teen remained. His clothes gone replaced by the standard black cloak worn by members of Organization 13. Lifting the hood over his head he smiled, glowing blue eyes starring into the sea.

"**This heart now belongs to darkness"**

He began walking, heading down the corridor of darkness that would lead to the realm of light.

"**All worlds begin in darkness, and also end, the heart is no different"**

As he walked vast numbers of heartless began to form, Shadows, Neo Shadows, Darksides, Dark Balls, Invisibles. They formed all around the teen, lining the path all around him.

"**The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, it grows, consumes it. Such is its nature"**

At the end of the path stood a massive door, Kingdom Hearts. Lifting his hand a strange black keyblade appeared. The mysterious "No Name" as it was called as no one knew where it had come from.

"**In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came"**

The keyblade glowed, the door opened, and Kingdom Hearts was invaded b heartless.

"**I shall guide you through the depths of darkness, so for now rest and wait, for your Birth by Sleep, Sora"**


End file.
